


Calories Don't Count at Christmas

by chasingkerouac



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Holidays, Humor, Klaine Advent, M/M, klaine advent 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingkerouac/pseuds/chasingkerouac
Summary: “I thought we weren’t going to do that this year,” Kurt replied.  He hung his coat up neatly in the closet and set to unraveling the scarf from his neck.  “You know… too many sweets and all that.  You know you don’t do well with temptation.”“It’s Christmas, Kurt, calories don’t count at Christmas.”Christmas cookies and sexual innuendo.  That's about the whole of it.





	Calories Don't Count at Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Klaine Advent 2014 Day 3: cloud

Kurt unlocked the door to their apartment and took a deep breath as the wave of sugar, sugar, and more sugar threatened to overtake him.  “Blaine?” he called out, dropping his keys in the bowl by the door and shucking off his overcoat.  “Why does the house smell like a bakery?”

“Because I’m baking,” Blaine called from the kitchen.  “I got off of work early, and I thought what better way to spend an afternoon than baking cookies.  Doesn’t it smell amazing?”

“I thought we weren’t going to do that this year,” Kurt replied.  He hung his coat up neatly in the closet and set to unraveling the scarf from his neck.  “You know… too many sweets and all that.  You know you don’t do well with temptation.”

“It’s Christmas, Kurt, calories don’t count at Christmas.”

Kurt winced.  He knew that annoyed tone.  He wasn’t trying to scold, honest, but it was just easier on Blaine if it wasn’t in the house.  

“Besides,” Blaine continued.  “My lavender shortbread is worth another mile added on to my run.  And I know how much you love it.”

“I do,” Kurt agreed.  Shove the gloves back into his coat pocket so that he can find them in the morning, and the scarf gets folded neatly over a hanger to keep the wrinkles out.

“And if you keep using your disapproving tone, you don’t get the second surprise.”

Kurt closed the coat closet door.  “What second surprise?”

Blaine chuckled.  “Maybe you should come into the kitchen and find out.”

Who could resist an invitation like that?  Kurt crossed the hallway into the small kitchen to find Blaine in his Christmas apron - the one that looked like Santa’s suit, and smiled at Blaine’s bare arms.  “You’re baking shirtless,” he said, letting his gaze drift down Blaine’s torso all the way to the island he was standing behind.  “Ignore everything I was saying about temptation being a bad thing.”

Blaine grinned.  “I thought that might change your mind.  So I don’t actually have anything for dinner, just the sweets,” he explained, turning his back to Kurt and crossing over to the oven to check on the next batch.

Kurt sucked his a breath once Blaine moved away from the island.  Instead of the worn thin Dalton sweatpants from years ago he was expecting, there was a line of smooth honey skin from neck to ankle, broken up only by the tie from his apron across his waist and a smear of flour that dipped down and followed the curve of his ass.  

Blaine glanced over his shoulder and grinned.  “Like what you see?” he murmured, pulling the cookie sheet from the oven and setting it down on the island.  

“You’re baking naked,” Kurt murmured.

“I thought you might enjoy the view.”

“How did you get flour  _there_?”

Blaine lifted an eyebrow, and turned to glance behind him as best he could.  “Where?  Oh, there,” he said.  He licked his finger and rubbed the stray flour from his ass.  “I have no idea.  The only hands that have been on me this afternoon are my own.”  

Kurt didn’t make the conscious choice to grab the front of Blaine’s apron and pull him over to him, but there he was, pressed against Kurt and Kurt’s lips on his before he could say anything.   _I can change that,_  Kurt thought, his hands sliding down Blaine’s back to trace his own lines through the errant flour.  His shirt was untucked before he realized what Blaine was doing.  “You didn’t have to put on the show,” Kurt chuckled as he broke from Blaine’s lips to take a breath, and to give Blaine better access to his belt.  “You don’t need to warm me up that much.”

“It’s the only way I’d distract you from scolding me about too many cookies,” Blaine chuckled.  “Dammit, why do you wear so many layers?”

“Because it looks good.”

“It’s a sartorial chastity belt.”

“Yeah,  _chaste_ , that’s what we are,” Kurt all but growled as Blaine finally got his pants undone.  He wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist and hoisted him up onto the island.  “I’m gonna stick my head under your apron and show you just how  _chaste_ –”

It all happened too fast for Kurt to stop it.  

Blaine’s yelp when Kurt shifted him  _on top of_  the hot cookie sheet, the twisting limbs to both get off and stay upright, and remaining ingredients going airborne as the pair of them fell to the kitchen floor.

Kurt took a deep breath and opened his eyes, blinking through the cloud of flour that was slowly settling around them.  He looked up at Blaine, who’d fallen on top of him.  “I set you on the hot pan, didn’t I?’

“You told me I had a hot ass before, but I didn’t think you’d do  _that_  about it,” Blaine chuckled. He wiped flour from Kurt’s cheek and smiled.  “We should clean up first.”

“Then a couch,” Kurt groaned.

Blaine leaned down to kiss him lightly.  “Yes, then a couch.”


End file.
